Les 50 choses que Drago Malefoy ne doit pas faire
by Falx Italica
Summary: Le titre dit tout, venez voir c'est assez marrant! Traduction!


_**Titre : **_Les 50 choses que ne doit pas faire Drago Malefoy

_**Résumé : **_Je crois que le titre dit tout!

_**Auteur : **_Barbarella

_**Disclaimer : **_Je ne possède rien, tout est à J. K. Rowling ou à ...

**Note : **Et bien voilà un mini one shot tout marrant! Je suis désolée d'être en retard pour mes autres traductions, mais je jure que je m'y met à fond surtout que j'ai fini mes cours! Sinon pour faire un petit peu de pub, je traduis un chapitre sur deux de "Chassé l'interdit" avec Fleur Fannée (le lien est dans ma bio!). Bonne lecture

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

1) Je ne dois pas écouter aux portes.

2) Je ne dois pas accuser les autres de mes mauvaises actions.

3) Je ne dois pas répondre à mes professeurs, même si je sais que j'ai raison.

4) Je ne dois pas m'en aller quand quelqu'un me parle, parce que c'est impoli.

5) Je ne dois pas dire aux Poufsouffles que le Père Noël n'existe pas.

6) Je ne dois pas écraser les escargots en Soins aux Créatures Magiques dans le seul but de voir Hagrid pleurer.

7) Je ne dois pas droguer le Professeur McGonagall à la cataire.

8) Je ne dois pas raser Miss Teigne.

9) Je ne dois pas parler de moi en tant que nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres.

10) Je ne dois pas chanter "Holding out for a Hero (1)" à chaque fois que Harry Potter entre dans une pièce.

11) Je ne dois pas courir dans la Grande Salle en hurlant : "Il y a un astéroïde géant qui se dirige vers la Terre, qui est prêt pour la fin du monde du sexe?", cela pourrait provoquer des querelles.

12) Je ne dois pas jeter à la figure du Professeur Trelawney des insultes telles que "espèce de folle" ou "mégalomane".

13) Je ne dois pas voler la baguette du Professeur Flitwick, la mettre au dessus de ma tête et rigoler alors qu'il essaye de l'attraper.

14) Je ne dois pas demander à Ginny Weasley si je peux voir sa "Chambre des Secrets", car les baffes ça fait mal.

15) Je ne dois pas user de mon autorité de Préfet pour "confisquer" les objets de mes camarades de classes, juste parce que je pense que cela doit être à moi.

16) Je ne dois pas manger les bonbons de mon dortoir et accuser Goyle.

17) Je ne dois pas donner des coups de pieds aux gens, même si je pense qu'ils le méritent.

18) Je ne dois pas dire aux premières années qu'il y a des balades gratuites sur des licornes dans la Forêt Interdite.

19) Je ne dois pas laisser des instructions sur les sorts de retouches faciales sur le bureau du Professeur Rogue.

20) Je ne dois pas non plus y laisser de shampoing.

21) Je ne dois pas écrire magiquement "Harry Potter aime la bite" sur le terrain de Quidditch durant les matchs ; c'est une proie trop facile vu que c'est la vérité.

22) Je ne dois pas m'habiller avec une robe de mangemort au dîner et crier "Longue vie à Lord Voldemort", juste parce que je trouve cela marrant.

23) Je ne dois pas parler de Dumbledore en tant que "le vieux en robe".

24) Je ne dois pas me glisser silencieusement dans les quartiers du Professeur Rogue pour le voir chanter "I will Survive (2)" en face du miroir car c'est _très_ troublant.

25) Je ne dois pas poser de questions à Rémus Lupin propos de l'accouplement des loup garous, parce que sa vie personnelle ne me regarde pas.

26) Je ne dois pas changer le mot de passe de la salle commune des Poufsouffles et rigoler en les voyant pleurer car ils ne peuvent pas entrer.

27) Je ne dois pas ensorceler le portrait des Gryffondors pour qu'il les insulte dès qu'ils passent devant.

28) Je ne dois pas jeter un sort à l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigles qui leur ferait oublier comment lire.

29) Je ne dois pas savoir comment me rendre aux dortoirs des autres, seulement le mien.

30) Je ne dois pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec Harry Potter sous sa cape d'invisibilité, car même si les autres ne peuvent pas nous voir, ils nous entendent toujours.

31) Je ne dois pas soûler tout le monde sur le fait que mon cul est superbe dans ma tenue de Quidditch, car ils s'en fichent.

32) Je ne dois pas obliger mes colocataires à me dire que je suis beau.

33) Je ne dois pas dessiner un smiley sur mon bras et dire que c'est la nouvelle Marque des Ténèbres.

34) Je ne dois pas me balader autour de la salle commune tout nul, même si je pense qu'il n'y a personne.

35) Je ne dois pas utiliser de la crème fouetté pour autre chose que accompagner les gâteaux.

36) Je ne dois pas demander à tout le monde de s'adresser à moi en tant que Drago Malefoy, Dieu de l'Univers.

37) Je ne dois pas cacher les sous-vêtements de mes colocataires.

38) Je ne dois pas dire aux personnes peu attrayantes qu'il leur est interdit de procréer.

39) Je ne dois pas embrasser les gens au hasard et déclarer que c'est une maladie.

40) Je ne dois pas dire à Harry Potter qu'il a été un mauvais garçon et essayer de lui donner la fessée en cours de Potions, juste pour rendre le Professeur Rogue malade.

41) Je ne dois pas cacher le crapaud de Neville Longdubat et lui raconter que je l'ai pris pour une chocogrenouille et mangé.

42) Je ne dois pas mettre le feu aux gens.

43) Je ne dois pas dire à Hermione Granger qu'elle ressemble chaque jour de plus en plus à un castor, même si je pense que c'est un compliment.

44) Je ne dois pas troquer les stratégies de quidditch (ou autre, peu importe!) pour quelques activités sexuelles, car c'est injuste pour les autres étudiants qui sont malheureusement en train de regarder.

45) Je ne dois pas dessiner des dessins pornographiques en classe.

46) Je ne dois pas demander à tout le monde s'ils veulent voir mon "Basilic".

47) Je ne dois pas utiliser l'appareil photo de Colin Crivey pour prendre des photos...inappropriées de l'équipe de quidditch sans qu'ils le sachent et sans leur consentement.

48) Je ne dois pas me pointer avec mes leçons en désordre, et prétendre que je les ait perdues.

49) Je ne dois pas mettre une potion de "perte d'inhibition" dans les jus de citrouille de toute l'école.

50) Je ne dois pas jeter les 1ères années du haut de la tour d'astronomie avec un balai en maintenant qu'ils doivent apprendre à voler.

(1) : C'est le titre d'une chanson de Bonnie Tyler. Cela veut dire : (Je) prêche un héro

: C'est le titre de la célèbre chanson de Gloria Gaynor. Cela veut dire : Je survivrai!

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Et voila, c'est très court! Je l'avais trouvé original et amusant pour la plupart des points. Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous?

Gros bisous à tous, portez-vous bien!

Falx Italica


End file.
